


Wait

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Not Epilogue Compliant, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, maternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Wandering around aimlessly in Grimmauld Place seemed to be something Draco did often these days, at thirty-five weeks pregnant, Draco had taken maternity leave from St. Mungo’s and ordered to rest. It wasn’t that he intended topurposelydisobey his healers orders, it was just that he was heinously bored, perhaps a little restless.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Spongebob Squarepants, because why not?

Wandering around aimlessly in Grimmauld Place seemed to be something Draco did often these days, at thirty-five weeks pregnant, Draco had taken maternity leave from St. Mungo’s and ordered to rest. It wasn’t that he intended to _purposely_ disobey his healers orders, it was just that he was heinously bored, perhaps a little restless.

They’d decorated the nursery in the room across from his and Harry’s bedroom a few weeks ago, Draco found himself wandering into that room more and more often, sometimes he’d take a book in there and just rock back and forth on the chair.

Hearing the floo roar to life, Draco jogged down the stairs towards the living room, a wide smile on his face. “Harry!” he shouted. Raising an eyebrow, Harry offered a half wave and a confused look. “Hey, aren’t you meant to be resting?” he asked, throwing his satchel down on the sofa. 

“Well yes, but I missed you,” Draco said, narrowing his eyes. “I missed you.” Harry let out a laugh and held his arms out, to which Draco ran into rather quickly. “What did you get up to today then?” Harry asked, pressing a kiss to his husband's forehead. “Nothing.” Draco mumbled, closing his eyes. Everything was better when Harry was here.

“What do you usually do when I’m gone?” Harry asked, his frown returning. Draco let out a huff and looked up at Harry, a blush staining his cheeks. “Wait for you to get back.” Draco whispered.

Harry smiled.


End file.
